Let's Try Defying Gravity Again
by nevershoutcarly
Summary: Rachel finds out Kurt blew the note. Just a simple one-shot for fun.


**I don't own Glee (:**

**A/N I just wrote this last night when I couldn't get to bed . Reviews make my world go round.**

Sitting down at the cold piano Kurt stared the keys d. own. He had a free period and he was alone with a piano and a playing book from Wicked. He smiled and turned to his favorite song he wished he could sing at Sectionals. He had the chance but he blew it on purpose. He could easily hit that high f. He knew he could to but sadly he couldn't hit it and have a clean conscious. Yes, his father was accepting of his sexuality, but he wasn't so easily accepting to the name callings of Kurt. So he blew it on purpose and unfortunately the part was given to Rachel. How much he hated that girl. He shook his head softly and then looked at the notes. Placing his hands on the keys he started to play the opening of Defying Gravity.

As soon as it hit the vocals, he started to join along. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." He sang in his high voice. He kept looking at the notes as his fingers played across the piano. He had never felt so accomplished, he could play a Wicked song by just sight reading. He smiled as he sang along with the lyrics planted inside his head. As he reached the high f he took this moment to really belt it out. Just as Rachel was standing by the door. He finished playing and stood up immediately, "I Kurt Hummel can play Defying Gravity. I am immensely proud of myself. " he said to himself smiling.

"And I am so ANGRY at you." Rachel rushed in getting close to Kurt as possible. "You blew that note on purpose didn't you? You were afraid to loose. You didn't want to get beaten out by a girl because you KNOW I am better then you. And you know what is worse then all of those things I just named, its that I didn't win because I was better I won because you didn't actually TRY!" She yelled into his face.

Silence fell as Kurt stared back at Rachel. "Wow." He said softly. "I really didn't think you would be here first of all. Second of all I don't really see how you know if I blew it on purpose or I was just nervous that day and because I was so nervous my voice gave out so obviously, poor, over controlling, can't dress at all, drama queen, Rachel. You will never find out if I really blew it on purpose or what." He said giving he a soft push and walking away. Rachel in shock ran after him and pulled him back by his sweater. "Whoa! Watch it, this sweater is brand new." He snapped.

"I don't give a damn Kurt. Now you're going to tell me now if you blew it on purpose or not." She said dragging him back to the piano and sitting him down. "Or this sweater," she paused gripping on to the sweater tighter for affect. "Is going to be in pieces by the time I am done with you." She growled.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kurt admitted rolling his eyes and pushing Rachel off his sweater. "Now you're being quite the bitch and I'm not okay with that. Now you need to stay the hell out of my private life and get a new hobby." He snapped.

"You owe me some honesty." Rachel snapped back. "Now spill." Silence fell over the room once again as Kurt debated to tell her or not. If he did then she would be outraged but would know what really happened. If he didn't she would still think he blew it on purpose but think its because he thought he couldn't win against her. Ha. Everyone would of voted for him even if he didn't do better then he just because everyone in Glee club hated her. Except for Finn, sadly enough. He ignore the voice in his head and stood up.

"Look Rachel. Yes I did blow the high F." He took a quick pause before the girl could continue on. "BUT, not because I thought I was going to loose, because please even if I did sing worse then you I would of won because the whole Glee club likes me better." He said rolling his eyes.

Rachel gasped and then looked him in his eyes to see a soft regret. She then softened her voice before speaking. "Why did you blow it then?" she asked sitting down.

Kurt sighed and sat down across from her. "My father, you know he isn't that accepting. Yes, he accept I'm gay but… he's not use to the name calling that comes with it really. The other day right before the auditions, he got a Private phone call that said you're sons a fag or whatever. Not to sure, so I felt bad. Horrible to say the least, so I decided not to disappoint him more then I have already. You know with one I'm gay and two with all these horrid phone calls. So I decided that on the high f I'm going to blow it. Make it sound so horrible you had to win." Kurt sighed softly as tears formed in his eyes, that's one thing he could not stand was disappointing people, especially ones he loved. Not that he loved Rachel, but thinking about his father and the look on his face when he admitted he was gay, it was just so depressing to Kurt. He didn't want to be gay but he can't control the way he was. He just couldn't.

Rachel looked at Kurt and hesitantly pulled her arms out to him. Kurt awkwardly accepted it and pulled into the hug.

That's when Rachel and Kurt's friendship truly formed.


End file.
